THE LOST CHARMED ONE
by teAmllorettAA
Summary: Peyten York is 21 and finds out that she was adopted. She finds out that her mother is a HALLIWELL... Will she meet the mother she never knew? Will she still have the perfect life she's always imagined with the fiance she thought she knew...Please R&R! I'm thinking of rewritting this story to make it better... i've grown as a writer over the years so look forward to a better story


_**The Lost Charmed One**_

I do not own the Charmed Ones, Only the characters I made up! I wish I owned the show, but I don't! Parental Discreation is Advised: There are a few curse words in the story, it's maybe mentioned once or twice. Not sure, yet.

This story will be taking place during the beginning of the last season, where they all have different identities. So I'll start off with a little character description, to help you remember and to help keep you updated.

If you remember correctly, after Wyatt and Chris kept getting confused about whom their parents were, Phoebe did a spell to where only family can see their real identities. This is something I think should have happened.

Piper Halliwell aka Jaime Bennett, Phoebe Halliwell aka Julie Bennett, Paige Matthews aka Jo Bennett, Leo Wyatt aka Lewis Bennett

Wyatt as Wyatt, Chris as Chris, Victor as Victor, Billie as Billie, Elise as Elise, so on...

Added Characters:

Peyten York, 20 / College student, Intern at The Bay Mirror

Andrea York, 39 / Peyten's adopted mother, She's a real estate agent.

Jonathan York, 42 / Peyten's adopted father, He's a photographer

Morgance Harper, 21 / Peyten's best friend.

Prentice Rose, 23 / Peyten's fiancé, witch, unknown to Peyten.

Ashton Reece, 21 / Peyten's other best friend

It's a beautiful sunny day in San Francisco, California, Peyten York and her roommate Ashton Reece are in their dorm room, getting ready for a good day. Peyten has her dark brown hair hanging past her shoulders, looking almost hypnotic, almost familiar... Her beautiful green eyes are easy to get lost into; at least that's what her fiancé tells her. Ashton has her shoulder length blonde hair tossed up into a bun, but they are both looking very ready for this day. Peyten is wearing a nice outfit that says "I'm a little slutty, but I'm also taken" but Ashton's outfit says "I'm a slut working as a waitress". They both look each other over.

**Peyten:** Are you sure you want to wear that?

**Ashton**: Yeah, these are my favorite jeans.

**Peyten**: It's not the jeans, it's the shirt. It's a sleeveless tank.

**Ashton**: And?

**Peyten**: Whatever, Ashton. I'm so nervous.

**Ashton**: And you have the right to be nervous, you're an intern at the Bay Mirror. You're going to working where Phoebe Halliwell worked, God Bless her Soul.

**Peyten:** I know, but it's just an internship. I'm going to be getting people coffee and traveling around with papers and stuff. It's not that exciting.

**Ashton:** I know. But still, Phoebe Halliwell. You did hear about her and her sister's right?

**Peyten:** What about 'em?

She says going to her dresser and looking through her jewelry. She finds a nice pair of dangling earrings and puts them in while Ashton talks to her...

While Ashton is looking through her shirts, she grabs a short sleeve light blue shirt and puts it on.

**Ashton**: Apparently, they were witches. Do you believe that?

Magic does not exist, and even if it did. Witches. That's frickin' hilarious.

Peyten just agrees with her, because she's never told her that she can do things with her mind.

She's been able to do that since she was born, for as long as she can remember.

**Peyten:** Yeah witches. Funny.

After she's done, she turns around and looks at her friend.

**Peyten:** I'm ready. Are you?

**Ashton:** Not yet. I got to find the perfect shoes.

**Peyten**: Well I'm going to go meet up with Pren before I have to be there. I'll see you later tonight, ok.

**Ashton**: Sure...

Peyten stays grabbing her purse and walking out of the dorm room. She then heads down the hall and out of the building. She starts walking down the side walk and she sees Prentice, her fiancé.

**Prentice**: Hey, baby.

**Peyten**: Hey.

**Prentice**: Is something wrong?

**Peyten**: No, not really.

She says and kisses him, on the lips and then looking into his eyes.

**Peyten:** I just can't believe that I'm going to be working at the Bay Mirror. This is going to be a good opportunity for me.

**Prentice**: I know. You'll be working with a ton of good writers.

**Peyten**: When are we going to get our own place?

**Prentice**: Soon. I would ask your mom to help, but she doesn't like me, remember.

**Peyten**: I know. And I can't help it; she thinks I'm growing up too fast. That we got engaged fast.

Even tough when you think about it, technically, we've known each other our whole entire lives. So it shouldn't matter when we actually get hitched.

**Prentice:** You're right. Let me walk you to work.

**Peyten:** Sure.

They start walking down the side walk past the campus and past the school. Prentice is holding onto her waist and she's holding onto him, he has a coffee in his other hand. She grabs it and takes a sip.

**Peyten:** O, Caffeine. I even remember the taste.

**Prentice**: Ha. Funny... Give that back, please.

**Peyten**: Sure.

She hands it back to him. Her cell phone rings, they stop walking, and let go of each other, Peyten goes into her purse and grabs her black razor phone and looks at the caller ID.

**Peyten**: It's my mom.

She opens it and it answers it, she puts the phone by her ear.

**Peyten: **Hey, mom.

**Andrea: **Hey, baby. I wanted to call you before you got to work. I'm so excited for you.

**Peyten: **Thanks. I'm excited myself.

**Andrea: **So, where's the boy?

**Peyten: **Pren, he's walking me. Can you call him by his name please?

**Andrea: **I'm sorry. But I don't like him, your both still young.

**Peyten: **But it's not like we're getting married this weekend. It's going to be a while before we actually set a date. Please get excited for me; I'm really going to need help planning the wedding.

**Andrea:** I'll try. How about dinner tonight, the four of us?

**Peyten: **Dinner sounds good. We'll be there.

**Andrea: **I'll keep my mind open. I promise. Your dad says good luck, too.

**Peyten: **Thanks. We'll see you tonight, I love you.

**Andrea: **We love you, too. Good bye, honey.

**Peyten: **Bye, mom**.**

Peyten then hangs up her phone and puts it in her purse. She then looks at Prentice who's looking at her.

**Prentice**: So, we're having dinner with them?

**Peyten:** Yep. Nice observation.

They begin walking again.

**Peyten:** I think she's holding something back.

**Prentice**: Why would you say that?

**Peyten**: I don't know, just the way she was acting.

**Prentice**: It's probably nothing. And plus, you'll defiantly know if something's up the way she acts tonight.

**Peyten:** Yeah, you're right.

They stop walking and hail a cab.

**Prentice**: We are so weird.

**Peyten**: Yeah, I know.

A cab pulls up and Peyten and Prentice share a quick kiss.

**Prentice**: I'll see you later tonight. I love you.

**Peyten:** I love you, too.

Peyten then gets into the cab and tells the driver where to go.

**Peyten:** Bay Mirror News Paper, please.

The driver then starts driving. We see Prentice standing there, he looks around and then blinks, making himself disappear. We then see Peyten sitting in the backseat of the cab, feeling on her wrist, and then start looking through her purse for something.

**Peyten**: Damn!

She looks back and forth once, and then she stops. We then see Peyten standing in her dorm room. She is standing in front her dresser she sees the bracelet she was looking for. Ashton then walks into the room; she has on a light blue collar shirt on.

**Ashton:** I thought you left.

**Peyten:** I thought you left.

**Ashton**: Not yet. I had to change. Look's better, right?

**Peyten**: Yep.

**Ashton**: What are you doing here?

**Peyten**: Uh, yeah, I came back. I forgot my lucky bracelet. Didn't know what I was going to do without it.

She says putting her hands behind her back and making the bracelet come to her, by moving it with her mind (and hands). She then shows her roommate the bracelet.

**Peyten**: See. I better get going; I don't want to be late for my first day.

**Ashton**: Right. I'll see you tonight, then. Bye.

**Peyten**: Bye.

Peyten then heads to the door and leaves the room. She then walks down the empty hall and she slowly fades away. View on her in the cab still conscience, talking on her cell phone with Morgance Harper, her really best friend.

**Morgance:** So, we're on for lunch?

**Peyten**: It sounds great. How about I'll call you with a place when I'm on break?

**Morgance:** Sure, talk to you later. Bye, babe.

**Peyten:** Bye.

Peyten hangs up her phone and puts it in her purse. We see on her wrist the same bracelet that she had from before. It's like magic!

View on the Halliwell Manor, Phoebe, Piper, and Paige are in the bathroom getting ready while looking at their new identities in the bathroom mirror.

**Phoebe**: I miss my old face.

**Paige**: Me, too.

**Piper:** Pheebs, why is it when we look in the mirror we can see them but when we look at each other we can us…

**Phoebe**: I don't know. It's a weird side effect, I guess.

**Paige**: Side effect?

Paige says after putting on her lip stick, Phoebe finishes her hair, and Piper puts on her chap stick and is done.

They all then walk out of the bathroom and into the hall, down the stairs and to the kitchen. They are talking while they are walking.

**Paige**: Do you ever think that we're going to live our lives again?

**Piper**: Maybe. We can never give up that possibility.

**Phoebe**: I have to get to work. I mean Julie has to get work.

**Paige:** And Jo has to go look for a job.

**Piper:** Well, Piper's going to stay home and watch her two children. Maybe later, Jaime's going to go to the club and make sure Uncle Victor didn't mess anything up.

**Phoebe: **Sounds like fun. Have a good day.

**Paige**: Same here, bye babe.

Paige says and orbs off. Phoebe then walks out of the back door. Piper walks to the refrigerator, she takes out the orange juice and pours herself a cup. Leo walks into the kitchen and kisses Piper's cheek, and then holds onto her waist.

**Leo**: Good morning.

**Piper:** Morning. Did you check on the boys?

**Leo:** Yep. The both of them are still sleeping.

**Piper:** Peace and quiet for the next couple of minutes.

**Leo:** That sounds good.

Piper then turns around and starts kissing him.

Phoebe walks into the office and sees that it's busy this morning. She walks by Elise and wants to hug her again so badly.

**Elise:** Hi, Julie right?

**Phoebe**: Uh…right. So, I just wanted to let you know I'm here, ready to get to work. I'll just go to Phoebe's old office.

**Elise**: Sure. Oh, we have a new intern coming in. Her name's Peyten York, so use her good.

**Phoebe**: Ok, I'll try.

Phoebe then walks to her office and shuts the door. Just as she does, Peyten York walks into through the office doors. She walks by Elise.

**Peyten**: Hi, I'm Peyten. You must be Elise.

**Elise**: Hi, really good timing. I need these together into little packets. You can use my desk.

She says going to her desk and showing Peyten stacks of papers that need to be put together. Peyten sits down at the desk and looks at the stacks.

**Elise**: It shouldn't take you that long. But I'll see what else can be done afterwards.

**Peyten**: Ok.

Elise leaves the room and shuts the door behind her. Peyten locks the door with her mind and starts getting to work on the papers.

Paige is walking down the street trying to enjoy a nice walk down the street when she hears someone calling for her in her head. It's Billie. She goes to the alley and orbs to where Billie is at, which is her dorm room.

**Billie**: Hey.

**Paige**: I thought you needed help.

**Billie**: Not really. I just wanted to talk.

**Paige**: You want to talk, call me on my cell.

**Billie**: Sorry. But it's kind of cool talking to a white lighter. I've never met one before. And plus we could be friends.

**Paige**: Maybe. What is it that you want?

**Billie:** What, do you have a life to get back to?

**Paige**: Good point. Are you twenty one?

**Billie**: Close. My birthday's in two months.

**Paige**: Ok, we can't even get a drink together.

**Billie**: I don't even drink. I had a best friend who died in car crash, the driver was drunk.

**Paige**: I'm sorry. My parents died in a car wreck.

**Billie**: Wow, that's sad. You want to go shopping?

**Paige:** Sure, that sounds like fun. Let's go.

Paige and Billie leave the dorm room.

Peyten and her friend Morgance are sitting at a little bistro; they both have their meals and are picking at them every so often. They already paid for everything so they are just sitting there.

**Morgance**: So, enough about work. Let's talk about you and Prentice.

**Peyten**: What about us?

**Morgance**: When are you finally going to tie the knot?

**Peyten**: Sometime after I graduate college.

**Morgance:** Why are you waiting so long?

**Peyten**: Because, we don't want to juggle school and work and a marriage. So we're waiting. And plus I don't see you marrying anyone soon?

**Morgance**: That's because I'm a single. Men can't handle me; I'm way too much to juggle.

**Peyten**: That's right, you're you.

**Morgance**: Exactly. Have you even told Pren about your gift?

**Peyten:** Why? It's nothing, just something I can do. And you're the only who knows, so shut up.

**Morgance:** So what, you can move things with your mind. And put yourself in two places at once. I still think its weird your conscience in both places.

**Peyten**: Yeah, I'm still trying to figure this stuff out. I don't even know why that's happening to me.

**Morgance:** You never asked your mom?

**Peyten:** And what, let her think I'm a weirdo that she's going to send to an institution. I don't think so.

**Morgance**: But why haven't you told Pren, you're going to marry him eventually and he does have a right to know.

**Peyten**: Then I'll tell him when the time comes. Not now.

**Morgance**: Whatever. Keep acting that way.

She looks at her watch.

**Morgance:** I have to get going. My boss will defiantly fire me if I'm late again.

**Peyten:** I better get back, too. I'll talk to you later.

They say getting their purses and getting up from the table. Peyten leaves a 5 dollar tip, they both start walking in separate directions.

We see Peyten walking out of the elevator and walking down the hall and as she walks she bumps into Phoebe Halliwell, she notices who she sees and gets distracted.

**Peyten**: I'm sorry.

**Phoebe**: It's alright. I'm fine.

Phoebe walks into the elevator and goes down, Peyten continues walking and to the office.

We then see Phoebe walk into the manor. No one is home.

**Phoebe**: Piper. Paige. Leo.

She calls everyone's names. No one answers.

She puts her purse down on the table by the door and her jacket on the jacket thing. She begins to walk upstairs slowly, her hand gently gliding on the railings. She then gets a premonition.

She sees Prue, Piper and herself when they were younger. Prue's about 14, Piper is about 11, and she's about 8 years of age. Piper and Phoebe run down the stairs to go outside. Prue starts walking slowly with her hand on the railing.

**Young Phoebe**: Why are you taking your time?

**Young Prue**: Because I'm picturing me on my wedding day. You know I'm going to marry Andy one day.

**Young Piper**: Yeah, right. Keep dreaming, Prue.

**Young Prue**: I just know it. We're meant to be together, forever. I can picture that day now, I'm going to walk myself to Andy, he'll be waiting by the alter waiting for me, with a big smile on his face. And we'll spend the rest of our lives together.

**Young Phoebe**: Keep dreaming. Piper's going to be the first one to get married.

**Young Piper**: Me. Why would you say that?

**Young Phoebe**: I don't know. You just have that vibe about you.

**Young Piper**: A vibe. You're weird Phoebe.

The girls then walk outside to go play. The premonition ends and Phoebe remembers.

**Phoebe**: Prue.

She goes upstairs and walks to the bathroom. She puts her hand on the door knob and gets another premonition. This time she sees Prue and Andy at 16, in the bathroom. Prue is freaking out a little, pacing back and forth while Andy is sitting down on the toilet seat.

**Young Prue**: OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD. I'm freaking out, Andy. This can't be happening.

**Young Andy**: It might not be. Calm down, please. We don't even know what it says yet. And we have plenty options.

**Young Prue**: Don't you understand, I'm 16 and I can't be pregnant. Grams will kill us.

**Young Andy**: No she won't. She'll understand. And you can always get an abortion.

**Young Prue**: No. That is not an option. I cannot kill an innocent helpless fetus.

**Young Andy**: We can figure this out, if it's positive. It's time.

Prue picks up the stick from under the cup and looks at the stick, it says positive. She looks at Andy.

**Young Prue**: I'm pregnant.

She starts crying. The premonition ends and Phoebe lets go of the handle.

**Phoebe**: Oh My God!

Peyten and Prentice have enjoyed a nice dinner with Andrea and Jonathan York, now they are sitting in the living room, talking. Prentice and Peyten are sitting on the loveseat together and Andrea and Jonathan are sitting on the couch on different ends, but looking comfortable.

**Andrea:** So...

**Jonathan:** I think it's time to tell her.

**Andrea:** I don't know.

**Peyten:** Tell me what?

**Andrea:** I really don't want to tell you in front of that boy. But I guess we'll have to.

**Prentice**: Please don't call me that, Mrs. York. I'm Prentice; you're next door neighbor who fell in love with your daughter.

**Andrea**: Ok. But the point is, Peyten. You were adopted.

**Peyten:** What?

She says in shock. She didn't know that was going to be what she wanted to say.

**Andrea:** You're actually my deceased brother's daughter. Technically, I'm your aunt but legally I'm your mother and Jonathan is your father.

**Peyten**: Why'd you wait so long to tell me this?

**Jonathan**: We never knew when to tell you. It never came up. This doesn't mean we don't love you.

It means we love you enough to tell you, you could've found out on your own or not at all.

**Andrea:** Exactly.

**Peyten**: So this means, those pictures of Uncle Andy, that he's my dad. Who's my mom?

**Andrea:** An old girlfriend of his, Prue Halliwell.

**Peyten**: My mother's a Halliwell. Those sisters who were accused of being witches were Halliwells. Was she related to them?

**Andrea:** I don't know.

**Peyten:** How can I find her?

Andrea looks at Jonathan.

**Andrea**: Well…

**Jonathan**: We don't really know.

They both look at their daughter.

**Peyten:** I can't believe this. I'm adopted.

She says sitting back against the love seat, she then gets up and walks to the door. Prentice follows her.

**Peyten**: I have to go. I talk to you two when I feel like it.

She walks out of the house and starts walking towards the side walk but stops mid way. She starts crying, Prentice holds her.

**Prentice**: It's alright. I'm here.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige are in the attic talking about what Phoebe saw.

**Piper**: So let me get this right… you think Prue had a child without telling us.

**Phoebe: **Yes. I had the premonition. She told Andy she was pregnant. I know it was her.

**Piper**: When do you think? No, that summer only me and you went to visit dad. Now it totally makes sense.

**Paige:** Why don't we try contacting Prue and find out why she didn't tell us?

**Phoebe:** I'll look for the spell.

Phoebe walks over to the book of shadows and touches the book. She gets another premontion. She sees 16 year old Prue and Grams standing in the attic, by the book of shadows. Grams is showing Prue the book and telling her about magic, the magic that her child will have.

**Prue:** So, we're witches. My child's going to be able to move things with her mind.

**Penny:** And more... over time her magic will grow. But I think we'll bind her magic.

**Prue:** Bind her magic, what's that?

**Penny:** It's what I did to you girls, so you can have normal lives. You'll recieve your powers when... the time is right.

**Prue**: I'm scared, Grams. I don't want to be a mom.

**Penny**: I know it's scary. You can give the child up. And i'll write a spell that makes you forget.

**Prue:** Forget what?

**Penny**: It's not important. But it'll make you'll forget a few things.

**Prue**: Sure.

She says not knowing what she just got herself into.

**Penny**: I'll do a few spells after she's born, so no one will know about her.

**Prue:** No one will know, why not?

**Penny:** Just don't worry about it, Prudence.

Phoebe's premonition ends, she looks at her sisters.

**Paige**: What did you see?

**Phoebe:** Grams telling Prue that she'll make people forget about her daughter.

**Piper**: So it's true, we're aunts.

**Paige**: I still say we should confirm it with our own sister.

Phoebe then looks through the book, she finds the spell that they used to communicate with her Grams and mom. She recites the spell and her Grams appears.

**Piper:** What are you doing here? We were trying to get Prue.

**Grams:** They sent me because i'm the one you'll answer your questions.

**Phoebe:** You. You're the one who made our own sister forget about her child. How could you do that?

**Grams**: I did it for her own good. She was a child herself, how could she raise one? Having a child back then wasn't as usual as it is today. She would've been made fun of. Neighbors would have talked about us.

**Piper**: So, what. This is someone in our family that we're talking about. A neice that won't know of the magic that she's able to have.

**Phoebe:** Actually, magic that she does have. They never bound her powers.

**Paige**: So there's a twenty year old running around the world with powers she's knows nothing about.

**Grams**: You girls. I'm sorry for what I did then. If I can go back and change it, I would. But I can't, so deal with it. You need to find her before something happens to her.

We then see Ashton, Peyten's roommate walk into the their dorm room. Ashton walks around looking for Peyten. She's not there.

**Ashton**: Pey...Peyten... Shit!

A demon appears in front of her.

**Demon**: Where is she?

**Ashton**: I don't know. She hasn't come home yet.

**Demon:** You were supposed to kill her by now. Why haven't you? You're getting attached.

**Ashton**: Am not. I'm taking my time, getting her to trust me. It's what mortals do, you idiot.

**Demon**: We need her magic. It's supposed to complete the Circle.

**Ashton**: Fuck The Circle. So what about the circle... do we really need to do that?

**Demon:** If we want the most powerful source. Her magic is powerful, it's Halliwell magic. With her powers and magic, we'll have enough from the other two to conjure up a new source.

**Ashton**: Yes, but don't you enjoy doing things for yourself and not following around some guys rules.

**Demon:** Your just a child. You don't understand.

**Ashton**: I am not a child. I am 1,543 years 9 months 26 days old!

**Demon**: Damn, your older than my mother.

Ashton: Half my power is my immoratality. I never grow old and I can give it away. Old women come to me, asking me to be young again, I give it to them, for a price. They always give me money, but I really take their souls in exchange. They never read the paperworks. Dumb mortals.

**Demon**: Funny.

**Ashton**: I'm sensing her, and she's got the boy with her. You better get going.

**Demon**: Then attack her.

He says and shimmering out of the dorm room. A few seconds later, Peyten and Prentice walk into the room.

**Ashton**: Hey, you guys.

She walks over to her bed and sits down. Prentice stands by the door after they close it, Peyten looks at Ashton.

**Peyten:** Hey, i'm not going to stay here the night, ok, Ash.

**Ashton**: Why, is something wrong?

**Peyten**: I just found out i'm adopted. I really don't want to leave Prentice's side.

She says and starts grabbing a few things together. Like her duffle bag and some clothes, her make up, and her cell phone charger.

**Ashton**: You want your boyfriends bed instead of talking to your friend.

**Peyten**: Yeah, sorry. But he knows me better than I do.

**Ashton**: Well, if you need anything let me know.

Peyten's done putting her stuff in the bag, she zips it up and walks by Prentice with the bag and her purse in hand.

**Peyten:** I'll call if I need anything.

**Ashton**: Sure.

**Prentice:** It was nice seeing you again.

Pren and Peyten walk out of the room. Ash gets an idea.

Later that night, Peyten and Prentice are laying in his bed, spooning.

**Peyten:** I wonder where my mom lives.

**Prentice**: Do you want to find out?

**Peyten:** You'll help me look.

**Prentice**: Of course. First thing in the morning.

**Peyten**: After work.

**Prentice**: You're working tomorrow?

**Peyten**: Yeah. The newspaper doesn't work without me. Well it would but you know what i mean.

**Prentice**: I know. Let's just try to get some sleep.

Peyten looks at Prentice and then closes her eyes.

**Peyten**: I love you.

**Prentice:** I love you, too.

They begin to fall asleep. A few seconds later, we see Ashton walking towards them. She throws a fireball towards Peyten and Prentice to kill them. But Prentice throws up a force field to protect them both. Peyten looks and is in shock, she doesn't know what's going on.

**Peyten**: What's going on?

Prentice then holds onto her and then blinks them into the living room of his apartment.

**Peyten**: what was that?

**Prentice**: It's called magic.

Ashton comes into the living room and looks at them.

**Ashton:** You're a witch? I didn't come to deal with two.

**Peyten**: What?

**Ashton**: You're a witch, Peyten. It's in your blood. I'm after you, not the boy.

She says throwing a fireball at Prentice, Peyten uses her hand and pushes the fireball towards Ashton, but she dodges it by shimmering away.

**Ashton**: I'll get you, eventually.

She says before she shimmers out.

View on Peyten the next morning she's walking to the elevator, she gets inside and the only one who is standing there is Phoebe Halliwell, and that's who she sees, not Julie Bennett. She looks at her, oddly. After the elevator door closes and before it goes up to the floor she stops the elevator.

**Phoebe:** What floor?

**Peyten**: Third.

**Phoebe**: Same floor, are you the new intern, Peyten?

**Peyten**: Yeah.

Phoebe starts reaching for the buttons. Peyten looks at her and stops her.

**Peyten:** I know who you are.

**Phoebe:** What are you talking about? I've never met you before.

**Peyten**: Then who are you?

**Phoebe**: I'm Julie Bennett.

**Peyten**: No, you're Phoebe Halliwell. So it's true.

**Phoebe**: What are you talking about?

**Peyten**: You and your sisters, you're witches.

**Phoebe**: Yes... Um... how can you..?... Have you told anyone?

**Peyten**: No. No one else can see you.

**Phoebe**: No, only my blood family.

**Peyten**: Blood family? Are you my mother?

Phoebe gets a confused look on her face, she doesn't know about Prue. About her being dead.

**Phoebe**: I think we should call in sick today.

We see Piper and Paige at home, getting tea and cookies ready at the dinning room table. They look at each other.

**Piper**: I can't believe that we're about meet our neice.

**Paige**: I wonder what she looks like. Do you think she'll look like us?

**Piper**: I bet she'll look a lot like Prue.

**Paige**: Yeah. And she'll have magic stronger than ours.

**Piper**: Your right.

**Paige**: Where's Leo?

**Piper**: With the boys at the park.

Phoebe walks into the house from the front door. The sisters walk by her, Peyten's waiting outside.

**Phoebe:** You ready to meet a lost charmed one.

**Paige:** Of course.

**Phoebe**: I'd like you to meet Peyten York.

Peyten then walks into the house and looks at her "aunts". Piper and Paige are amazed at the Prue like qualities that Peyten has.

**Piper**: You're beautiful.

**Peyten**: Thank you.

Phoebe shuts the door and they all walk to the table.

**Paige**: She looks so much like her.

**Peyten**: So, who's my mother?

**Piper:** Phoebe, you didn't tell her?

**Phoebe:** I didn't know how.

**Paige**: You were adopted?

**Peyten**: Yeah, apparently my aunt adopted me. I just found out yesterday.

**Piper**: Yesterday.

**Peyten**: Yeah, my mother had a way of being protective without telling me anything. But it's interesting to find out that i'm a witch instead of a weirdo.

**Phoebe**: She has powers. Magical powers that seem like her mother's.

**Paige**: What are they?

**Peyten**: I can move things with my mind, through my hands, and I can be in two places at once. My friend Morgance say it's kind of weird because I'm actually conscience in both places.

**Piper**: Really...

**Paige**: Can we see?

**Phoebe**: Yeah, do it. Do it.

**Peyten**: Ok.

We see Peyten standing there and then there's a knock on the door. Peyten looks at Piper.

**Peyten**: Now this is the part that will seem weird.

Pheobe goes to the door and opens it, she sees Peyten standing there.

**Peyten**: Hey, Phoebe.

Peyten walks in and walks by her other self. The Peyten on the right looks at them.

**Peyten**: This is weird.

**Peyten**: Really weird. Don't you think so.

She says looking at herself, the girls are looking at her and they look weird.

**Peyten**: I told you.

**Peyten**: Yep. They're freaking out.

Peyten on the right then disappears.

**Paige**: Freaky.

**Peyten**: So, who's my mom? Let me guess, it's you.

She says walking by Piper.

**Peyten**: We look just a like.

**Piper**: I wish I could be your mother. But i'm not her.

**Phoebe**: I have an idea.

We see Phoebe and Peyten walking into the attic, Phoebe walks by the book Peyten walks by her and looks at the book that Phoebe's flipping through.

**Peyten**: What is this?

**Phoebe**: It's a book of magic. There's spells you can use, it's about our family.

**Peyten**: Really. This will tell you where my mother is.

**Phoebe**: No. But it will help you communicate with her.

Phoebe finds the spell and looks at Peyten.

**Phoebe**: I'll leave you alone. Just recite this spell.

She says and points to the contact dead spell. Phoebe leaves the room and Peyten looks at the spell.

**Peyten**: The dead. My mother's dead.

She says to herself and then recites the spell. Prue appears in a white dress, looking just as good as she did when she died.

**Peyten**: Hi.

She says walking in front of the podium by Prue, but not too close. Prue walks a little and becomes solid looking. She looks at Peyten.

**Prue**: Peyten Reece York. You look as beautiful as you did the day I gave birth to you.

**Peyten**: Mom.

She says almost crying.

**Prue:** Yes, i'm here baby girl.

**Peyten**: But your suppsed to be dead.

She says tears forming in her eyes.

**Prue**: That's the point of magic. And you will have the best teachers.

**Peyten**: Will I ever be able to see you again?

**Prue**: I'll come to you in your dreams and i'll be there on your wedding day. Prentice is one lucky man.

**Peyten:** Can I hug you?

She says with tears falling out her eyes.

**Prue**: Come here Baby Girl.

She says putting her hands out, Peyten walks over to her and hugs her.

**Peyten**: I understand. I know why you did it, I just wanted to let you know.

**Prue**: Thank you. I just want to let you know, if I wasn't a kid at the time. I would've been a great mother. But at least now, you'll have three great aunts.

**Peyten**: I love you.

**Prue**: I'll always love you. And i'll always be around.

Prue slowly disappears in her daughters arms. Peyten puts her hands to her face and continues crying, Ashton appears and she doesn't notices. Peyten dries up her tears.

**Ashton:** So, your home.

**Peyten**: What are you doing here?

**Ashton**: What did I tell you? I'm here for your magic.

**Peyten**: For what? What do you need my magic for?

**Ashton**: Because your the most powerful. You and two other powers that we already have, are going to help us.

**Peyten**: Help who?

**Ashton**: It's not going to help you by knowing. But we're trying to bring back the source.

**Peyten**: The source.

Phoebe, Piper and Paige walk into the attic, they see them talking.

**Piper**: What's going on?

**Ashton**: I'm about to kill your neice.

She says throwing a fireball at her, but before Piper could blow her up. Peyten uses her mind and hands again to move it back towards Ashton, only this time she kills her.

**Peyten**: She said something about the circle. My magic would have completed it.

**Phoebe**: The circle?

**Piper**: For what?

They all walk by her.

**Peyten**: To bring back the source. What's that?

**Paige**: Evil. Very powerful evil.

They all look at each other.

**Peyten**: What are we going to do now?

**Piper**: We're going to try to help you.

We see Piper, Phoebe and Paige looking through the book in the living room while Peyten is pacing back and forth in the hall while talking to Prentice on the phone.

**Peyten**: I'm alright. I'm with...family.

**Prentice**: Do you want me to come, I can be there in a sec?

**Peyten**: No. I'm fine. But I want you to meet them, they are going to love you.

**Prentice**: Not as much as you do, I hope.

**Peyten**: Just as much.

Leo walks in the door, holding Wyatt's hand and Chris in one arm.

**Peyten**: I gotta go, i'll talk to you later.

She says and hangs up her cell phone.

**Leo**: Hi. You must be Peyten.

**Peyten:** Um... yeah. I'm Leo, Piper's husband.

**Leo**: Oh. It's nice to meet you.

**Peyten**: Same here. Piper, Leo's home.

Piper walks into the hallway, where they are standing.

**Piper**: Hey, honey. I see you met, Peyten. Peyten, these are your cousins, Wyatt and Chris.

**Peyten**: Hey. They look just like you, Piper.

**Piper**: I see mostly Leo.

**Leo: **The boys are worn out. I'm going to go put them to bed.

**Piper**: I'll help you.

**Leo**: I'll see you around, Peyten.

He says bringing the boys upstairs, Piper follows behind him. Peyten walks into the living room and looks at Phoebe and Paige.

**Peyten**: So, what did you find out?

**Phoebe**: They have a group of people after your magic and they aren't going to stop without getting it.

**Peyten:** Why me?

**Paige:** Your a very powerful girl apparently. More that you thought.

**Peyten**: Ok. Is there something we can do?

**Phoebe**: There's a spell to vanquish them. Vanquish one, get all.

**Peyten**: Ok. Let's do this.

**Paige**: Your ready just like that.

**Peyten**: Yeah. I have a life to live and wedding to get ready to plan.

**Phoebe:** Ok. I'll go scry for the demon.

Phoebe gets off of the couch.

**Peyten**: Scry. What does that mean?

**Phoebe**: Finding the demon, it's a witchy word. Why don't you show her the book Paige?

**Paige**: Sure. Come sit.

Peyten sits down on the couch next to her, they start looking through the book.

Paige orbing Phoebe, Piper, and Peyten underworld. They come upon a few demons doing a chant. Piper starts blowing them up. They all won't die. The demons start attacking back with fireballs, they start ducking them by hiding behind big rocks. Piper keeps trying to blow them up. Phoebe hands Peyten the spell, and she starts chanting it.

**Peyten:** From the dawn you shall allow, the demon mouth to go so shallow, from whence you came go on forth and leave us now, death will take with this cloud.

The spell doesn't work and Phoebe notices this by peaking out.

**Phoebe**: It's not working.

**Paige**: Why don't we all try?

**Phoebe:** Piper, freeze.

Piper stands up and just as the fireball was coming towards her she freezes the fireball and the demons. They all stand up and start chanting the spell.

**Piper, Phoebe, Paige & Peyten**: From the dawn you shall allow, the demon mouth to go so shallow, from whence you came go on forth and leave us now, death will take with this cloud.

The demons start dying, bursting into pieces, making nothing left. Gone.

**Peyten**: Wow.

**Paige**: All in a good days work.

A few days later, Peyten finally moved in with Prentice into his apartment. So she's having a house warming party, she invited Morgance, her mom, dad, and her newly found aunts, and her uncle. They all are in the apartment having a good time. Chatting with new people, having a good time. They all have some champagne except for Paige and Peyten, they have cider. Morgance holds up her glass.

**Morgance**: I have something to say.

Everyone quiets down.

**Morgance**: I want to give congrats to Peyten for finally moving in with her man. And I want to make sure everyone in this room knows that i'm going to be the maid of honor so you better not try to warm up to the bride.

They all start laughing, except for Peyten.

**Peyten**: She's not lying.

**Morgance**: But I also want everyone to know that i'm very happy that my friend is happy. I love you, Pey.

She says getting teary eyed.

**Prentice**: I have something to add to that. I'm happy that we finally found out about each other. I was going to tell you, I just didn't know how.

He says looking at Peyten.

**Peyten**: I know.

**Prentice**: Also I wanted to add, that I hope that one day Mrs. York will finally accept me, well at least like me.

**Andrea**: I like you. My daughter is just too good for you.

**Jonathan**: Well all know that. Cheers.

**All**: Cheers.

They all raise up there glasses to the cheers.

THE END!!

Thank you for reading my first story. If you liked it, let me know. If you didn't like it, let me know what's wrong!

Also, i'd like to inform you, i'm working on another CHARMED story that i'll hope you enjoy. It should be up soon. And if you want to give me any ideas on stories let me know, info is key.


End file.
